My Bella
by SaikohBellaL
Summary: What's better than a Halloween party at Abby's?  A Halloween party at Abby's, with Tony.  TIVA.


**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

"Zee-vah…?" Tony said, with his charming smile.

The Israeli looked up from her paper work, "Yes, Tony?"

"What are you wearing to Abby's party tonight?" Abby had organized a Halloween party, as she does every year, and had been very stern about the fact that every person on the team had to attend and dress up; even Gibbs.

"You will just have to wait and see." She smirked.

"Aww! How about you just tell me?" He said, giving Ziva puppy eyes. But she simply chuckled and shook her head.

"As they say, curiosity killed the dog."

"_Cat, _Ziva. Curiosity killed the _cat._"

She waved her hands are in the air, "What ever!"

Just at that moment, the happiest Goth in the world came bounding into the bull pen, with Jenny Shepard at her side. "Ready, Ziva?" Abby asked with a grin.

Ziva let out a small moan, "Do I _have _to?" She sighed, throwing her head back in exhaustion.

"Yes!" Both Abby and Jen said simultaneously.

"Ohh!" Tony said excitedly, "What's going on that could involve three beautiful women?" He smirked, giving a quick glance to Ziva.

"They," Ziva said, pointing at the two girls, "Are making me get ready for this party with them!"

"Oh, come on! It will be fun!" Abby said defensively.

"My little ninja can't say no and refuse, to two other people?" Tony asked in disbelief, mean while, the fact that Tony referred to her as 'my little ninja' made Ziva smile. "You are getting soft!" He accused.

Ziva scowled, "Am not!"

"Then you must really want to go." He smirked.

Ziva sighed, pulling herself up from her chair, "Fine, let's go." Jen and Abby grinned. Ziva looked back at Tony, momentarily and gave him a cheeky grin, "See you tonight." She winked, leaving Tony speechless.

"I still don't understand what the big deal is; it's not a huge deal." Ziva sighed, sinking into Abby's black couch as Jen and Abby grinned widely.

"Not a huge deal!" Abby exclaimed, her green eyes twinkling, "You were SO flirting with him!"

"I do it all the time, though." Ziva said, "I don't understand how this time could be any different."

"No, it's not. But, you guys flirt an incredible amount! You two should just hurry up a go on a date!" Jen argued.

Ziva scoffed in reply, "With DiNozzo! I don't think so." She said looking down, not wanting her friends to see the fact that she, Ziva David, was blushing.

"Oh come on! You can't deny that you haven't thought about it!" Abby said.

"Yes, I can! It hasn't even crossed my mind." She said, which was a lie, and all the girls in the room knew it. Jen and Abby exchange looks which said, 'Liar.'

"This conversation is over." Ziva said sternly, "I am going to go and get changed." She grabbed the bags that held her brilliant costume and walked off into Abby's room. Jen and Abby grabbed a bear, whilst they waited for their friend to change.

Ziva came out wearing a long black dress with detached sleeves and high black boots. "Ohhh!" Abby exclaimed excitedly, her inner child bursting from her. "I know who you are; Bellatrix Lestrange, from Harry Potter! You did a fantastic job! The dress looks exactly like hers and you even have the necklace!"

"Very nice, Ziva." Jenny smiled

Ziva chuckled, "Thanks guys. Now, I believe both of you have to change, yes?" The two girls scurried off into separate room and began to get ready.

Ziva reluctantly agreed to let Jen and Abby do her make up, too; which Abby was enthralled about. Despite all looking fabulous, together the three girls' costumes made an odd mix; Abby was a vampire, Jen was Tinkerbell and Ziva was Bellatrix. With in two short hours, everything was almost done; clothes, make up, food and decorations. As per usual, Abby had gone all out on decorations, causing her house to look some what like a cemetery in a horror movie.

"Almost done!" Abby said happily, hanging the last fake cob web, "Jen, can you pass me the tape please?"

Jenny bent down to pick up the tape of Abby's grey carpet, "Woah! Jen!" Ziva exclaimed.

"What!"

"You're dress is _really _short, and when you bent over…" She trailed off.

"Crap." She muttered, Abby and Ziva chuckled.

"Just try not to bend over." Ziva smirked, shaking her head.

A few minutes later guest began flowing rapidly though Abby's door, there must have been at least 150 people! Many people congregated outside, near the warmth of the small bonfire; laughing and drinking, whilst others danced and drank inside. "Abby?" Ziva yelled over the music and chatter, "Where is the team?"

Abby knew that _team _really meant _Tony_. "I don't know, sorry!" She yelled back, Abby perused her way into the large crowd, talking and laughing, like the social butterfly she was.

Ziva forced her way through the people, stopping for small talk with a few, but eventually found her way out side. She sighed happily, as she could finally hear herself think.

"Ziva?" She heard a familiar voice chime.

She span around to find Tony, sitting by the bonfire, next to Palmer. "Tony, Palmer." She smiled, walking over to the first familiar faces she had seen all night.

"Ziva, this is my beautiful fiancée, Breena." Jimmy introduced the two girls.

Before Ziva knew it, she had a large class of vodka in her hand, and was chatting away happily to the strangers and Tony, Breena and Palmer had wandered off long ago.

"No, the best scary movie is Wolf Creek!" Ziva laughed.

"No way!" Tony argued. By the end of the night, of the early hours of the morning, it was just Tony and Ziva left out by the bonfire, which was not much a fire anymore.

Ziva let out a yawn, "I'm thinking I might fall here."

"_Crash, _the term is crash."

"What ever. Anyway, I believe I have had too much to drink, to be able to drive." She laughed.

"Are you, Ziva David, drunk?" Tony laughed.

"No, I am actually not, just a tad over the limit." She said seriously.

Tony smiled at her defensiveness, he thought it was cute.

Ziva stood up, ready to go to sleep in Abby's spare room.

"I'm really glad you came as Bellatrix, tonight." Tony said.

"Why?"

"Because now; I have an excuse to call you bella."

Ziva felt herself blush. She moved closer to Tony, their noses just inches apart, Tony gently kissed her lips, as she grabbed his waist, pulling him closer. Her tongue found it's was inside his mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She broke the kiss, "Why don't you come _crash _with me?" A cheeky smile tugged at her lips.

He chuckled, "Sure thing. I just hope you don't plan to get much sleep, my bella."

**A/N: For those of you who don't know, 'bella' is Italian for beautiful. **

**Hope you all enjoyed! **

**Please review? (:**


End file.
